


Fred and the Siblings She Never Had

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fred Ships Angel/Cordelia Chase, Gen, Introspection, POV Fred, Season/Series 03, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordy was just so cool, so regal, poised, and confident. Fred was actually a few years older than her, but with the way Cordy guided her and the way Fred admired her friend, she was more like the big sister Fred had never had. Fred was an only child, and now, with Cordelia, she could see what she had been missing out on her entire life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any, any, almost like a big sister" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/786189.html?thread=101740557#t101740557
> 
> I absolutely love the sweet relationship Fred and Cordy have in season 3, so I wanted to write about it in response to this prompt. I somewhat strayed from the prompt by also discussing Fred's changing feelings about her relationship with Angel and her opinion of Angel/Cordelia Chase, but I thought discussing those things was important to show her character development in early season 3.

Cordy was actually the first person in Angel Investigations that Fred met. She tried to give Cordy advice on how to survive being a cow in Pylea, but she didn't end up needing it anyway since the Pyleans decided to make her their princess. That kind of thing would have never happened to Fred.  
  
If Cordy hadn't had that vision about her, Fred would have been stuck as a slave for the rest of her life. She would always be grateful to Cordy for finding her and for giving her a friendly voice to talk to in that stable. Fred hadn't spoken to someone who treated her with respect in a long time.  
  
When she was brought back to her home dimension, Fred was just kind of terrified of everyone at first. She stayed in the room Angel had provided for her, where she felt safe. It was a lot like her cave in Pylea, and she covered it with drawings and writings, just like her cave. At the beginning, she only really felt comfortable around Angel. They had bonded when she took care of him in her cave, and she had a hero worship crush on him as the "handsome man who saved her from the monsters."  
  
Gradually, Fred found the courage to come downstairs, sitting under tables and then more out in the open. She started to interact more with the others, and she developed a sisterly bond with Cordelia.  
  
Cordy was just so cool, so regal, poised, and confident. Fred was actually a few years older than her, but with the way Cordy guided her and the way Fred admired her friend, she was more like the big sister Fred had never had. Fred was an only child, and now, with Cordelia, she could see what she had been missing out on her entire life.  
  
Cordy had been the one to convince Fred to first go out of the hotel for the evening. That night had gone pretty badly, with Gunn's old gang showing up at Caritas, but Cordy had put an arm around her and said she wouldn't leave without her. That gesture helped give Fred the courage to later take that crossbow and fool Gio by aiming it at him instead of Angel. Fred felt proud of herself that day.  
  
As the only other woman in the hotel, Fred felt more comfortable talking about girl stuff with Cordy, like crushes, skinny models in fashion magazines, and shopping. Cordy had been the one to comfort her when Fred found Angel making out with that random brunette woman on his desk. She had crawled over to Fred in the elevator and soothed Fred through her sobbing. Cordy explained how Angel could only ever be Fred's friend, and then Fred talked to Angel after he was no longer possessed by that lecherous old man.  
  
It didn't take long for Fred to understand that Angel was always meant to be like her big brother, not her boyfriend. Those trips when they went out for ice cream and saw Charlton Heston movies were still special, but they weren't romantic. Fred's new understanding wasn't just due to the fact that Angel was like some doomed Fitzgerald character who could have everything but love. Without the blinders of her crush, Fred could see the way Angel looked at Cordy, the sheer love written all over his face. Admittedly, Fred was kind of sentimental, so seeing Angel fawning over Cordy always made her swoon.  
  
Watching them training downstairs and witnessing that awkward little moment where Cordy fell into Angel's arms and looked like they both wanted to kiss had pushed Fred to tell Angel about kyerumption and moira. Fred also thought it would be smart to drop some hints for Cordy. That's why, when they shopped for dresses for the ballet (Cordy had explained how hiding the tags could actually let them wear the expensive gowns), Fred slipped in a few statements that she hoped would make Cordy think.  
  
_"And then we have to find a dress for you. Something that will make Angel crazy."_  (Directly after Cordy had talked to her about finding a dress that Charles would appreciate.)  
  
_"Well, I know he's gonna wanna look his best for you."_  
  
Both Angel and Cordy had done a lot for Fred and become like family to her. She wanted them both to be as happy as they could be (within the boundaries of Angel's curse, of course). When she saw them walking downstairs for the ballet that evening, she hoped that tonight would bring them closer. In her opinion, they could obviously make each other happy and were clearly meant to be.


End file.
